


spider kisses

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash February, Spiderman AU, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate Friendship, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the hardest part of being a superhero is getting the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spider kisses

**Author's Note:**

> 17\. any fandom crossover! + Malira for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Malia slammed the newspaper down on the kitchen table. “Spiderman?” She fumed, pointing to the front page headline. “Spider-MAN?”

“What’s the big deal?” Stiles, who been lounging in one of the kitchen chairs waiting for Malia to come back, asked.

“Spiderman.” Malia repeated. “How come whenever someone starts saving people, everyone just assumes it’s a guy?”

“Do you want me to add a skirt to your costume?” Stiles suggested, “Or some boob accents?”

Malia scrunched up her face. “Does that have any practical advantage?”

“No,” Stiles responded, “But people might stop calling you Spiderman.”

Malia plopped down in another one of the kitchen chairs. “Not worth it. I’ll just have to wait until people stop being selfish pricks.”

“Don’t hold your breath.” Stiles muttered. He stood up and walked over to Malia. “Okay, come on. What’s the injury inventory?”

“I’m fine.” Malia replied curtly.

“Malia.” Stiles knew her too well.

“I got a big cut on my arm.” Malia admitted. “But I covered it with webs and it’s fine now.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I’ll heal.” Malia insisted. “And I have better things to do than sit here while you try to stitch me up.”

Stiles picked up the police radio that had been sitting on the counter. “Nothing has come through. So no crimes for you to stop.”

“Good.” Malia was already grabbing her costume. “You can just call me if anything happens.”

Stiles crossed his arms. “Are you going to stalk that girl you’re in love with?”

“I’m not stalking anyone.” Malia said defensively. “I’m just protecting her.”

“From what? Just because you saved her life one time doesn’t mean she’s constantly in danger. She just got caught in the crossfire.”

“And I’m going to make sure she doesn’t get caught in the crossfire again.” Malia replied.

“Mhmm.” Stiles pursed his lips. “You’re totally not just looking for an excuse to go see her.”

“Shut up.”

“Fine, fine, do whatever you want. But you’d better not reveal your identity to her.” Stiles warned.

“I’m not stupid.” Malia shot back, before running out the door and into the night.

Stiles watched her go. “This is going to end terribly.”

 

Malia perched above Kira Yukimura’s balcony, sticking to the wall above her window. It wasn’t the most comfortable position to hold herself in, but she didn’t want to drop down onto the balcony and risk being seen.

The bedroom doors opened, and Kira stepped outside. Malia pressed herself closer to the wall, hoping Kira wouldn’t notice her. She didn’t want to get caught in her pseudo-stalking.

But Kira looked up. Her cute little face wrinkled in confusion. “Is someone there?” She put her hand on her pocket, pulling out her cell phone. “I’ll call the police.” Kira threatened.

Seeing no choice, Malia quickly dropped down onto the balcony, landing expertly on her feet. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

Kira backed up in shock until her she was against the back wall. “You’re... you’re...”

“Spiderman?” Malia filled in. “Apparently. That’s what I’m called now.”

Some of Kira’s fear seemed to be fading away, and she looked over Malia more closely. “You saved me the other day.”

Malia shrugged. “It’s what I do.”

“Thanks.” Kira added. “I owe you my life.” She took a step closer to Malia. “No offense, but you sound like a girl. Are you?”

“Don’t believe everything you read.” Malia replied coyly.

“Spidergirl then.” Kira said to herself. “I guess the newspapers have it wrong.”

“Don’t tell anyone.” Malia quickly added, remembering Stiles’s warning. “It has to be our secret.”

“Okay.” Kira was closer now, circling Malia, examining her for the first time. “I still don’t know who you are. Do I know you?”

“I can’t tell you everything.” Malia gestured to her covered face. “There is a reason I wear a mask.”

“Fair enough.” Kira leaned forward. “I guess this will have to do then.” She kissed the cheek of Malia’s mask. “That’s for saving me.”

In that moment, Malia was about ready to rip off her mask. But she didn’t. She reminded herself keeping her identity hidden was the best way to protect Kira. Plus, this way Kira couldn’t see how much she was blushing. “Like I said, it’s just what I do.” She played cool.

“Well, you don’t have to. So thank you. Really.”

Malia smiled under her mask. She was really glad Kira couldn’t see her face now, because her cheeks were red as a tomato. “You’re welcome then. I should go.”

“I guess you have to go save to world.” Kira said.

“I guess so.” Malia walked to the edge of the balcony. “Call me if you ever need anything.”

“I don’t have your number.”

“I guess I’ll just have to be listening then.” And then Malia jumped off the edge of the balcony, before quickly shooting a web to the building across the street and catching herself. She didn’t turn around to look, but she knew Kira was watching.

Was she showing off for Kira’s sake? Totally. 

It turns out superpowers weren’t just useful for saving the world.


End file.
